


A Friend for One Day

by emilieart08



Series: War stories and Poems [3]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, WW1 Poetry, WW1 fiction
Genre: Death, Gen, Implied Relationship, M/M, Please may I have Kudos, Poetry, This took lots of time and effort, additional tags, enjoy my poetry, mainly friendship, ww1 poetry - Freeform, you can interpret it as you like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilieart08/pseuds/emilieart08
Summary: This is a poem from a Germans point of view during the Christmas truce (basically a responding poem to my "When a Christmas friend comes along" poem)
Relationships: although strictly platonic, suggested male/male relationship
Series: War stories and Poems [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039861
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	A Friend for One Day

A cold and bitter evening,  
We lack merriness and pride.  
Our bodies freezing over-  
But our hearts warm and wide.

We start singing together,  
Our harmonies melt into one.  
Our voice mix till even:  
But I only hear yours and mine.

The next day we meet,  
The world is such bliss.  
But this all goes tomorrow,  
The only day of war I’ll ever miss.

I stand my ground with others,  
Thinking we can’t start a new war,  
They shot a bullet through my heart-  
Our friendship alive no more.

I wish I could have stayed,  
To see your face again.  
But that would never be the case.

At least my foe is now friend,  
And I gained one on Christmas day.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed and please leave some kudos- also comment your opinions down bellow.
> 
> Stay safe!!!  
> final notice: -More war stories coming soon and a another poem responding to this one  
> -Carmen Sandiego story will come sooner or later (depending on my motivation)  
> -Christmas One-shots will come in the next few weeks and/or days  
> -I may not continue my Tangled the series story  
> -My Hero Academia Fan-Fiction In progress(spoiler: angsty and BakuDeku)


End file.
